After Winter Cup
by YuuRein
Summary: Seirin kalah telak di pertandingan Winter Cup. Apa yang akan Seirin lakukan setelah ini? Silahkan baca kisahnya..


**After Winter Cup**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Rate : M (buat jaga-jaga)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kejuaraan Winter Cup sudah selesai dua minggu lalu, dengan meninggalkan kekalahan bagi tim Seirin. Ya, Seirin kalah telak dari tim Rakuzan. Seirin benar-benar dihancurkan oleh mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai Akashi Seijuurou dan timnya. Ini benar-benar memberi pukulan yang telak bagi mereka semua terutama Kiyoshi Teppei. Pertandingan tahun ini adalah pertandingan terakhir untuknya. Tapi, meskipun tidak berhasil menjadi nomor satu di Jepang, setidaknya mereka berhasil menunjukkan taringnya di posisi runner up. Sedih, ya tentu saja sedih karena mereka sudah berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi yang nomor satu. Tapi, sepertinya Tadatoshi Fujimaki berkehendak lain. Bukan, salah, di sini Author yang menentukan jalan ceritanya. Karena ini sedikit melenceng dari cerita aslinya yang Author juga tak tahu dibawa kemana tuh cerita yang asli sama Abang Fujimaki.

Ok, lanjut.

Ingatkah kalian tentang hukuman yang akan diterima oleh para member Seirin? Ya, hukuman ini berlaku pada semua tim Seirin tak terkecuali bagi para senpai maupun kohai. Tidak ingat? tenang Author akan ingatkan. Hukuman mereka jika kalah di pertandingan Winter Cup adalah di atap gedung sekolah mereka, di tengah musim dingin dengan tubuh toples tanpa ada sehelai kain pun yang melekat di tubuh (jangan berpikir macam-macam), mereka akan menyatakan perasaan masing-masing pada gadis yang disukainya.

Dan itu terbukti.

Tepatnya, hari ini. Hari dimana mereka harus membuang rasa malu untuk memulai debut di atas atap gedung sekolah sambil telanjang bulat, dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga mengungkapkan isi hati mereka. Dengan bakat kapten tim basket Seirin, sang clutch shooter Hyuga Junpei berhasil mengambil (baca: mencuri) kunci atap gedung sekolah. Dan disinilah mereka semua para member Seirin kecuali pelatih mereka, author ulang lagi di atap gedung sekolah. Tepat hari senin, sebelum apel pagi. WOW! Bener-bener lelaki sejati(?).

"SEMUANYA… a-apa ka-kalian siap?" ucap Hyuga yang awalnya semangat tapi tiba-tiba menggigil kedinginan. Belum, dia belum telanj- maksud author dia masih memakai celana seragamnya. Hanya bagaian atas saja yang toples. Sebagai kapten, ia yang maju duluan sebagai contoh yang teladan. Tidak! Ini sih tidak boleh ditiru!

"Baiklah aku mulai dul…" Hyuga pun bersiap melepas celananya tapi, BRAAAAK! Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang guru yang sama saat memergoki mereka bikin ulah di atap gedung sekolah sebelum apel, lagi. Melihat para muridnya telanjang dada di atap sekolah pada musim dingin. Oh, ternyata bukan Hyuga saja yang telanjang dada, tapi semuanya. Guru itu pun marah dan menyuruh memakai seragam mereka lagi. Dan ceramah sebelum apel pagi tak terelakkan.

Gagal, mereka gagal lagi. Tidak hanya gagal di pertandingan WC (bukan Water Closet. Baca:Winter Cup) tapi juga gagal menyatakan perasaan mereka pada orang yang disuka sambil telanjang(?). Nasib mereka benar-benar sial. Nasib baik tidak berpihak pada mereka. Heh, bukannya bagus tidak jadi telanjang di muka umum.

**~oOo~**

Latihan di liburkan tiga hari karena beberapa dari mereka masuk angin dan terkena flu. Ya wajar saja, mengingat masih musim dingin mereka bertelanjang ria meski cuma bagian atas. Sebenarnya, pelatih hanya memberi dua hari libur untuk yang sakit maupun tidak. Hari ketiga, semua berkumpul di gym bermaksud untuk latihan. Tapi, beberapa di antaranya masih belum benar-benar sembuh. Kegiatan pun dialihkan dengan yang lain yang lebih ringan selain latihan.

Di sinilah mereka semua, duduk secara melingkar dengan masing-masing kartu di tangan mereka. Ya, mereka sedang bermain kartu. Sepertinya Izuki tidak sia-sia membawa kartu dari rumah, atau memang niatnya setelah latihan mengajak teman-temannya untuk bermain kartu.

"Sial, aku kalah lagi."

"Ghaaa… apa-apaan ini?!"

"Siapa sih yang mengocok kartunya!"

"Yeah.. aku menang lagi!"

"Geeezzzz…!"

"Sial!"

"Akhirnya aku menang."

Berbagai teriakkan frustasi dan kemenangan dari para member Seirin kecuali Kuroko dan Mitobe tentunya, tetap tenang dan stay cool.

"Hooi KUROKO, kau curang ya?!" teriak Kagami frustasi karena kalah terus "Hiddoi, Kagami-kun saja yang tidak beruntung."

Dan bisa kita bayangkan muka yang penuh coretan. Tak akan seru jika main tidak ada hukuman bagi yang kalah. Oh, perlu dicatat, muka diantaranya yang masih bersih adalah Kuroko dan pelatih. Hm, kalau pelatih mereka menang terus mungkin masih wajar. Masih bisa diterima akal sehat. Kuroko, orang yang nilainya biasa-biasa (Kuroko: tolong Author jangan bawa-bawa nilai. Author: gomen) dari awal belum kalah sekalipun. Yaaa.. mereka harusnya wajar, membaca mimik muka Kuroko yang datar sedatar papan penggilasan sangatlah sulit. Hmm, mereka pikir bisa membaca mata Kuroko. Tidak, kali ini Kuroko tidak membiarkan matanya berbicara. Tapi dia samakan dengan mukanya yang flat. Itulah yang membawa Kuroko memenangkan permainan kartu sedari tadi.

"Ganti permainan!" teriakan frustasi dari sang kapten.

"Tapi Hyuga, kita bermain apa?" tanya Izuki.

"Ha.. ha.. tenang semua, kita akan bermain ini!" teriak Koganei sambil memperlihatkan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Ular tangga?" tanya Tsuchida.

"Bukan, tapi di dalamnya." Koganei membuka lipatan kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Monopoly?"

"Yupz pelatih, kita akan bermain Monopoly."

"Tapi Koganei-kun, maksimal hanya enam orang."

"Tidak perlu semua, hanya perwakilan dari kelas satu dan dua. Dan yang kalah juga akan dapat hukuman. Tapi, yang dapat hukuman hanya yang bermain. Jadi, kita masing-masing janken dulu."

**~oOo~**

Kelas dua diwakili oleh Koganei, Izuki dan Hyuga sebagai banker. Kelas satu diwakili oleh Kagami dan Kuroko.

Pertandingan dimulai. Pertama, mereka bergantian mengocok dadu siapa yang mendapat angka paling besar, dia yang maju duluan. Izuki mendapat angka 7, Koganei mendapat 9, Kagami 10, dan Kuroko 3. Sesuai dengan prolehan besarnya angka, yang maju terlebih dahulu adalah Kagami, disusul oleh Koganei, Izuki dan Kuroko. Perjalanan pun dimulai. Mereka harus memutari kompleks terlebih dahulu, dan melewati start baru bisa beli Negara dan dapat uang. Wow, ini bagian yang menyenangkan saat bermain monopoly, kita bisa membeli Negara hanya dengan uang kertas. Betapa kayanya kita.

Skip…

Permainan pun semakin memanas. Hampir semua Negara terjual. Dan investasi tertinggi ada di tangan Koganei, kedua Izuki disusul Kagami dan yang terakhir yang paling banyak hutang adalah Kuroko. Tidak, kali ini Kuroko benar-benar terdesak. Apa keberuntungannya sudah habis terpakai saat main kartu tadi. Bisa jadi. Koganei adalah orang terkaya di dunia monopoly, dia mempunyai beberapa hotel bintang 3-5. Rumah pun hampir tersebar di Negara investasinya. Bakal hancur tuh orang yang singgah di Negara tersebut, terutama yang menginap di hotelnya. Yah, meskipun harta berlimpah, dia sering terkena pajak atau denda saat dapat kartu KESEMPATAN dan DANA UMUM. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kuroko yang selalu dapat uang saat mengambil KESEMPATAN dan DANA UMUM meski nominalnya tidak terlalu besar.

Izuki, dia punya perusahaan air dan listrik. Dan jika ada yang sewa, dipastikan bayar dua kali lipat. Bahkan dia punya wilayah satu kompleks Negara. Meski di kawasan Negara dengan harga standart. Tapi jika ada yang salah satu singgah di Negara kawasan kompleksnya, bakal bayar sewa satu kompleks. Ok, itu benar-banar mengesalkan bagi Kuroko. Karena kompleks Izuki adalah daerah startegis untuk di singgahi. Entah kenapa dadu yang ia lempar hampir selalu bermalam di kawasan senpainya itu. Ya meskipun yang terkena bukan hanya Kuroko, tapi Kagami dan Koganei juga.

Kita lihat Kagami. Dia punya salah satu bandara dan pelabuhan, mungkin ini terlihat biasa karena dia tidak punya satu kompleks dari bandara dan pelabuhan, karena sisanya ada di tangan Kuroko. Dia juga punya beberapa Negara investasi, itu juga biasa. Karena setiap pemaian punya. Yang tidak biasa adalah di punya satu kompleks Negara seperti Izuki, tapi ini lain karena kompleks yang dimiliki oleh Kagami adalah kawasan termahal. Inilah yang membuatnya bisa bertahan. Mungkin, dia bisa menjadi orang terkaya kedua setelah Koganei. Meski kompleks termahal, itu jarang di kunjungi oleh pemain. Mungkin karena letaknya yang tidak startegis. Pernah Izuki singgah di salah satu Negara kompleks milik Kagami, tapi ia beruntung bisa membayarnya. Karena sebelum itu ia dapat uang dari BEBAS PARKIR. Meski, belum puas merayakan dapat duren runtuh. Kenapa harus duren yang runtuh, bukannya sakit yah? tapi itulah kata orang Indonesia, tunggu dunia Kurobasu itu di Jepang Woi Author! lanjut. Akhirnya uang BEBAS PARKIR yang diperoleh Izuki harus ia relakan pada Kagami. Tentu saja Kagami sangat senang karena dapat setoran uang sewa. Seperti ibu kost yang dapat uang sewa bulanan.

Kita tinggal si Kagami, kita ke Kuroko cowok ter'unyu dan terimut di dunia Kurobas. Meski sering dapat uang ntah dari pemain atau bank saat mengambil kartu KESEMPATAN atau DANA UMUM, uang itu tidak bisa memperkaya dirinya. Hei, jangan lupakan kalau Kuroko kita sering kedapatan BEBAS PARKIR, tapi setiap dapat tidak ada uang di sana atau hanya uang yang bernominal kecil. Bahkan dengan kejamnya dia dapat BEBAS PARKIR saat uang itu sudah jatuh ke tangan Izuki, Kuroko terlambat satu langkah. Hutang? Ok, author akan jelaskan hutang si pemuda bersurai baby blue ini. Hutang pertama, jatuh pada Koganei. Ia sering singgah di rumah-rumah milik Koganei di beberapa Negaranya. Awalnya ia bisa membayarnya, tapi saat jatuh di tanah Izuki di perumahan kompleksnya, uang pun bergulir ke Izuki. Dan saat ia sewa rumah milik Koganei lagi, bayar sewa hanya bisa setengah, sisanya hutang. Sepertinya, Dewi Fortuna tak berpihak padanya lagi, terbukti pada ia yang singgah di kompleks Kagami yang elit.

Hyuga pun menawarkan pinjaman pada Kuroko. Dengan senang hati Kuroko menerimanya, ia bayarkan pada senpainya Koganei dan Kagami. Setelah membayar, Hyuga baru berkata kalau ada bunga yang harus di bayar Kuroko. Dan bunga itu tidaklah sedikit. Batin Kuroko, mungkin kaptenya lebih cocok jadi rentenir atau lintah darat. Yah itu sama saja. Kuroko benar-benar terkena penipuan bermodus bank simpan pinjam. Kuroko tak menyerah, ia melanjutkan permainan dengan menjual tanahnya. Meskipun begitu, hasil penjualan tanahnya tidak bisa menutupi hutangnya.

Permainan selesai dengan kekalahan telak Kuroko. Ia benar-benar tidak mempunyai uang sepeser pun. Ia miskin, bahkan lebih parah. Bahkan tak sanggup untuk membeli makan. Hei, tidak segitunya juga. Lagian mana bisa beli makan dengan uang palsu. Stop, permainan selesai.

"Hahahaha…Kuroko, akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkanmu!" seru Kagami girang.

Apalagi Koganei dengan kemenangan telak. Kemenagannya sudah dipastikan sejak Kagami masuk ke hotel bintang 4 milik Koganei. Sewanya benar-benar gila. Untung saja Kagami dapat setoran dari Izuki karena masuk kawasan kompleks elitnya. Secara tidak langsung Koganeilah yang dapat uang BEBAS PARKIR.

Ok, itu penjelasan panjang atau singkat dari author saat mereka bermain Monopoly. Kalau di jelaskan secara detail, bakal panjang ceritanya. Dengan girang, mereka sangat puas dengan kekalahan telak Kuroko setelah kekalahan mereka dari phantom six saat main kartu.

"Semuanya, apa sudah selesai permainannya?" tanya Aida Riko dari pintu Gym.

"Darimana pelatih?" tanya Koganei.

"Membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan, kalian pasti lapar. Dan mampir ke suatu tempat." Lanjut Aida. Ternyata saat permainan berlangsung, Aida, Kiyoshi dan Tsuchida pergi ke Super Market.

"Jadi, siapa yang kalah?"

"Kuroko." kata semua anak kelas satu serempak. Mereka benar-benar senang kalau Kuroko kalah, entah kenapa.

"Hoo… aku sudah menduganya, melihat Kuroko-kun terbelit hutang. Baiklah, hukuman akan di jalankan, tapi sebelumnya Kuroko-kun. Kau harus memakai ini." Pelatih menunjukkan barang bawaannya, ntah ia dapat darimana. Kuroko benar-benar ngeri.

20 menit berlalu…

Kuroko dan yang lainnya kembali ke Gym. Benar-benar mereka tidak menyangka apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kuroko… kau benar-benar manis." Kata para senpai serempak sambil mengacungkan jempol mereka. Like!

_**Kita lihat apa yang terjadi 20 menit yang lalu…**_

Kuroko tak percaya apa yang di lihatnya.

Sebuah kostum.

Iya kostum, mungkin kostum yang mereka lihat benar-benar bagus. Tapi tidak untuk Kuroko. kenapa begitu? Karena…

Lengan pendek berkerut. Bagian garis dada berbentuk hati rendah. Terdapat pita di bagian tengah bawah dada. Rok yang berkibar dengan aksen renda dan berwarna hitam (dress nuansa gothic). Dan bayangkan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, sang lelaki tulen dengan wig panjang lurus sepunggung berwarna senada dengan surai aslinya. Bisa readers bayangkan bagaimana wajahnya (catatan: untuk Kostum Kuroko lihat image di sebelah judul)

Tak lupa dengan kaos kaki renda setinggi lutut berwarna hitam, dan kaos tangan renda melapisi sampai pergelangan tangannya yang putih dengan pita hitam sebagai pemanis. Jika orang tidak tahu siapa Kuroko, mereka akan mengira makhluk manis itu adalah gadis manis yang imut.

"Kuroko, tak kusangka kau benar-benar manis." Ucap Furihata kagum.

"Hu-um, terus saja kau memakai seperti ini." Lanjut Kawahara ngawur.

"Jangan bilang aku manis Furihata-kun, aku ini laki-laki. Dan Kawahara-kun, tidak mungkin aku memakai ini terus. Aku tak punya hobby seperti itu." Jawab Kuroko ngambek, sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. _Oh tidak, kenapa Kuroko bisa bersikap semanis ini, batin mereka bersamaan._

Kuroko, Kagami dan ketiga temannya berada di ruang ganti untuk membantu Kuroko berganti pakaian. Reader jangan berpikir terlalu jauh apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Kuroko di ruang ganti. Mereka hanya membantu Kuroko berpakaian. Bukannya Kuroko tidak bisa ganti pakaian sendiri, tapi ini tidak biasanya, pakaian yang akan dikenakannya adalah pakaian seorang perempuan dan semua tetek bengeknya. Selesai berganti pakaian saatnya mereka muncul di depan para senpainya. Entah kenapa Author sempat berpikir kalau Kuroko seperti korban gadis muda yang akan di jual pada orang kaya hidung belang. Cukup, maafkan Author ini yang banyak berkhayal.

"Tunggu Kuroko, apa itu yang terlihat di dalam rokmu?" tanya Kagami.

"Kagami-kun hentai."

"Haaa… Kagami aku tak tau ternyata selain Alex, Kuroko juga kau embat." Sahut Furihata cs.

"Bukan itu maksudku, kalian lihat sendiri." Lanjut Kagami sambil nunjuk sesuatu yang menyembul di balik dress yang dikenakan Kuroko. Perlu dicatat, dress Kuroko sampai 10 cm di atas lutut. benar-benar pendek.

"Wuah Kuroko, kenapa kau masih memakai celana olahragamu?" kata Furihata sambil mengangkat rok Kuroko.

"Fu-Furihata-kun, a-apa yang kau lakukan."

Sadar apa yang diperbuat, Furihata langsung menurunkan rok Kuroko. "Ma-ma-maaf Kuroko, bukan maksudku ingin melihat dalam isi rokmu.

"Hoo… ternyata kau sama mesumnya sama Kagami." Ucap Fukuda dan Kawahara serempak.

"Itu tidak benar." ucap Furihata salah tingkah.

"Kuroko, lepaskan celana olahragamu." Lanjut Kagami.

"WOI KAGAMI, APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!" teriak Furihata cs, kecuali Kuroko yang tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Ti-tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Kalau celananya terlihat, jadi aneh saja kelihatanya." Ucap Kagami polos.

"Benar juga, sebaiknya kau lepas Kuroko." kata Fukuda.

"Eh? Tapi, aku lebih nyaman seperti ini."

"Tapi, jadinya tidak bagus Kuroko." lanjut Furihata.

"Aku tak mau melepasnya."

"Hoo… Kuroko kau harus menjalani hukumanmu dengan baik." Kata Kagami ambigu.

"Aku tetap tak mau." Kata Kuroko keras kepala.

"Kalau kau tak mau biar aku yang melepasnya." Lanjut Kagami dengan seringainya yang menakutkan. "Oi kalian bertiga, pegangi Kuroko! aku yang akan melepaskannya." Kuroko menatapnya horror.

"Yes, sir!"

Pergulatan pun dimulai, tolong para fujoshi jangan mimisan, tahan.

Celana Kuroko akhirnya terlepas. Maksudnya celana olahraganya.

"Haha… bagaimana Kuroko, aku berhasil melepasnya." Ucap Kagami bangga, atau lebih tepatnya bodoh.

Kuroko yang terkena serangan dari empat laki-laki terkapar tak berdaya. Wajah keempat anak kelas satu itu tiba-tiba memerah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Bagaimana tidak, Kuroko yang memakai pakaian perempuan terlihat seperti perempuan. Dia terkapar akibat insiden pelorotan celana(?). Tubuhnya terlentang di bangku panjang yang ada di ruang ganti, dengan kedua tangan di atas. Terdapat semburat merah di wajahnya yang putih. Rok yang sedikit tersingkap ke atas memperlihatkan hampir seluruh paha mulus nan putihnya, dengan kaki kanan menjuntai menyentuh lantai dan kaki kirinya sedikit tertekuk menutup ke dalam. Lihat, Kuroko seperti korban pemerkosaan.

"Kuroko, cepat berdiri." ucap Kagami sambil membelakanginya. Dia minta diserang apa? Batin Kagami. Cih! Kenapa aku malah berpikir seperti ini. Apa kau sudah GILA?! Kagami pun menjedotkan kepalanya ke pintu loker.

"Oi Kagami, kau tak apa?" tanya Furihata yang heran akan kelakuan aneh Kagami.

Mereka berlima kembali ke Gym, dengan Kuroko di belakang mereka berempat. Saat di depan para senpai, mereka berempat menggeser tubuh mereka untuk memperlihatkan perempuan jadi-jadian di belakangnya.

**~oOo~**

"Kuroko, aku tak menyangka kamu terlihat cocok memakainya." Kata Kiyoshi manggut-manggut.

"Benar. Tapi Kuroko, bisa kau lepas sepatu basketmu itu." Kata Izuki tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Benar Kuroko, itu tidak seimbang kelihatanya." Lanjut Riko.

"Baiklah."

Kuroko menuruti apa kata senpainya. Yang dirasakan Kuroko pertama kali adalah lantai Gym yang dingin. Bagaimana tidak dingin, ia hanya memakai kaus kaki berenda yang menerawang dan tipis.

"Perfect. Tapi lebih bagus kalau kau memakai ini di dadamu." Koganei memperlihatkan barang yang ia pegang. Dua buah balon berukuran sedang berisi air. "Perempuan harus mempunyai dada yang besar."

_PLAAK!_ Sebuah kipas kertas mendarat di atas kepala Koganei.

"Pelatih, kenapa kau memukul…" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat pelatihnya dengan aura hitamnya. Seketika itu Koganei sadar akan ucapannya. "Ba-ba-baiklah Kuroko, ini kau pakai."

Kuroko menaruh dua balon itu di balik bajunya, tepat bagian dada. Mereka semua diam terpesona melihat makhluk terindah karya Fujimaki sensei. Tapi suasana terganggu oleh suara dering telepon.

"Ah ya, dari tadi terdengar suara dering telpon. Sepertinya itu dari ponselmu Kuroko." kata Tsuchida sambil menunjuk ponsel biru yang terselip di tas Kuroko.

_Tak!_suara hp flip terbuka, saat menekan tombol terima, belum menjawab suara di seberang telpon sudah berteriak. _"Kurokocchiiiii…..!"_

"Kise-kun, ada apa menelponku?"

"_Hari ini kau sibuk tidak Kurokocchi? Kau dimana sekarang?"_Cerocos Kise.

"Aku ada di sekolah sedang lat..."

"_Baiklah aku kesana ... tut... tut."_Putus Kise seenak jidat.

Kuroko membeku di tempat. Bagaimana pun caranya, si model itu tidak boleh tau kalau dia berpakaian seperti ini. Bisa-bisa ia ditertawakan oleh Kise. Kuroko mencoba menghubungi Kise lagi, tapi terlambat. Karena…

"Kurokocchiiii… aku dataaaang. Eh?" tanpa permisi, si pirang langsung masuk ke dalam Gym.

Kuroko pucat. Sudah siap ia akan di tertawakan oleh Kise.

"Si-si-siapa gadis manis itu?" tanya Kise yang dengan seketika mukanya merah.

_"Eh, apa Kise-kun tidak menyadarinya kalau ini aku?" batin Kuroko._

"Oi Kise kau menghalangi." Aomine tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kise dan mendorongnya ke depan karena Kise berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu.

"Hah? Te-Te-Tetsu… ap-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kurokocchi?"

_Gawat, mereka pasti tertawa._ "Doumo."

"Kurokocchii… apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berpakaian begitu-ssu? tapi, kau manis-ssu.."

_Eh?_

"Ini.." Kuroko pun menceritakan kejadian perkaranya pada Aomine dan Kise. Aomine berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan.. _Gyuuut..!_

"AHOMINE/ AHOMINECCHII APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KUROKO/KUROKOCCHII..!" teriak Kagami dan Kise berbarengan. Bagaiman tidak teriak atas kelakuan Aomine. Di depan semua member Seirin dan Kise, ia melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap Kuroko, meski sebenarnya tidak juga. Karena yang dilakukanya sekarang adalah dengan kurang ajarnya Aomine memegang dada palsu Kuroko sambil sedikit meremasnya.

"Hooo Tetsu… boleh juga, ini benar-benar enak di pegang mirip aslinya." Semuanya pun sweatdrop.

"Aominechii… apa yang kau lakukan, it…"

"Apa kau mau mencobanya Kise? Ini enak lho, bolehkan Tetsu?"

"Boleh saja, kalau Kise-kun mau memegangnya, silahkan."

"Kenapa kau malah menawarinya KUROKO!"

"Kenapa kau Kagami, kalau kau ingin, tinggal pengang aja." Ucap Aomine malas.

"Ap-apa kau bilang!" teriak Kagami yang wajahnya sudah merah karena malu(?).

"I-ini benar Aominecchi, seperti sungguhan."

"Hoo… iyakan?"

"Kalian berdua seperti orang mesum." Kata Kuroko tak peduli (Kuroko kau ini sedang dilecehkan kenapa tenang sekali -.-).

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan-nanodayo?!" teriak Midorima yang langsung kedua frame kacamatanya pecah.

"Aa… Kuro-chin?" si bayi raksasa pun ikut bergabung bersama kedua orang mesum yang masih betah grebek-grebek pada makhluk mungil di depannya.

"Hee… aku pikir ini celana(?), ternyata kaki Kuro-chin."

"Mu-Murasakibara-kun apa yang kau lakukan." Kuroko berusaha menahan roknya yang sedikit di angkat Murasakibara.

"Halus(?) juga ternyata."

Seketika Kuroko merinding atas sapuan tangan Murasakibara pada pahanya. What the?!. Kagami maju dan menarik kerah baju Murasakibara. "Apa yang kau lakukan Murasakibara?!"

Midorima dan seluruh member Seirin kecuali Kiyoshi dan pelatih semua mulutnya sudah berbusa dengan tingkah tiga orang idiot yang sering disebut Kiseki no Sedai.

"Ada apa ini?" terdengar tekanan disetiap nadanya. Siapa lagi yang bicara seperti ini selain setan merah dari Rakuzan #dilempargunting

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu."

"Ini…"

"Kuroko kalah bermain Monopoly, jadi dia harus mendapat hukuman dengan memakai kostum perempuan dan menyatakan perasaannya pada cowok yang dia suka." Ungkap pelatih Seirin yang ternyata seorang fujoshi.

"Heh…?" hanya itulah respon Kuroko yang jadi korban pembully-an.

"Jadi begitu. Tetsuya…"

"Ya Akashi-kun."

"Segera selesaikan urusanmu. Aku tidak suka menunggu. Dan kalian menyingkir dari Tetsuya, biarkan dia menyelesaikan hukumannya." Perintah Akashi.

Aomine dan Kise menghentikan tindakan asusilanya. Sedangkan Murasakibara dan Kagami juga memberikan ruang untuk Kuroko Tetsuya yang akan menyatakan perasaannya. Karena sang pelatih ingin dia menembak seorang cowok, dengan terpaksa ia melakukannya. Ingin segera ia terbebas dari baju yang menyesakkan ini. Apalagi bagian kaki terasa dingin, angin dengan mudahnya berhembus diantara kakinya yang memakai rok yang biasanya tertutup celana panjang. Diliriknya satu persatu anggota tim Seirin dan Kiseki no Sedai. Dan pilihan jatuh kepada…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku." Sebuah pernyataan keluar dari mulut sang phantom six yang datar sedatar-datarnya jalan yang baru di aspal tepat di depannya.

Siiiiing… krak (taukah suara apa yang retak itu).

"Kurokocchiiiiii/ Kurokoooo/ Tetsuu… kenapa si cebol itu yang kau pilihh?!" teriak Kise, Kagami dan Aomine. Dan seketika itu tiga gunting melesat melewati samping wajah tiga orang yang sudah bosan hidup itu. Yang lainnya pun diam membisu. Syok.

"Kuro..ko-kun, apa boleh tau kenapa kau memilih Akashi-kun?" tanya pelatih yang masih syok akan pilihan Kuroko yang tidak terduga. Kuroko menoleh ke arah pelatih, dan Akashi hanya melirik pelatih Seirin dari sudut matanya.

"Kurasa itu pilihan yang aman." Singkat Kuroko.

"_Justru itu pilihan yang paling berbahaya Kuroko/ Kuroko-kun/ Kurokocchi/ Kuro-chin/ Tetsu.." batin semuanya, kecuali Akashi dan Kuroko tentunya._

Muncul seringai di wajah tampan Akashi mendengar alasan Tetsuya-nya(?). "Pilihan yang tepat Tetsuya. Aku terima perasaanmu. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu." Kata Akashi dengan senyum lembutnya sambil memainkan rambut palsu Kuroko, dan turun ke dada Kuroko. _Gyuuut….! Pyas! _"Cepat ganti pakaianmu Tetsuya, kau sudah membuang waktuku. Kalau tidak, aku akan menusuk dadamu yang sebelah kanan dengan kuku-ku seperti dadamu sebelah kiri."

"_MENGERIKAN"_ batin mereka semua kecuali Akashi. Kuroko-pun segera pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Oya, ada urusan apa kalian kesini? Tanya Kiyoshi yang mulai angkat bicara dari suasana mencekam tadi.

"Kita kesini ingin latihan tanding dengan Seirin-ssu." Jawab Kise yang mulai sadar.

"Dengan…"

"Kiseki no Sedai." potong Midorima.

"Nani?!" teriak member Seirin.

"Aku izinkan Tetsuya bermain dengan kalian para Seirin."

"_Memangnya kau siapa memberi izin segala. Kuroko memang anggota kami." Batin Kagami._

Skip…

Kalah telak. Seirin dihancurkan lagi, kali ini oleh para Kiseki no Sedai. Mereka tau kalau anggota Kiseki no Sedai itu kuat. Melawan salah satu saja mereka harus berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga. Apalagi mereka berlima sekaligus. Seirin kalah tiga kali lipat dari angka yang diperolehnya. Dan itupun mereka bermain biasa, tak seserius di pertandingan resmi. Meskipun Seirin kalah telak, tapi mereka tidak sedih. Karena ini hanyalah latih tanding biasa. Dan mereka bermain dengan senang. Selanjutnya, Seirin tak akan kalah lagi.

Tak terasa hari sudah sore, mereka mulai pulang ke rumah masing-masing setelah berpisah di jalan. Saat Kagami, Kise dan Aomine ingin mengajak Kuroko pulang bersama, mereka kehilangan Kuroko. Apalagi mereka juga tak melihat Akashi. Sepertinya, mereka kalah cepat dari mantan kapten Teiko itu.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa mengikutiku? Bukannya rumah Akashi-kun berlainan arah?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah."

"Akashi-kun tidak usah repot mengantarku pulang."

"Kenapa, kau tak suka Tetsuya."

"Tidak, bukan begitu."

"Baguslah."

Perjalanan pun lebih banyak mengheningkan cipta daripada saat ia pulang dengan Kagami. Ini juga karena mereka berdua memang tidak seperti Kise yang cerewet dan berisik (Kise: Hiddoi YuuRecchi. Author: YuuRecchi?). Keheningan di sepanjang jalan membuat Kuroko tidak enak juga. Ingin memulai pembicaraan tapi ia tak tau apa yang harus dibicarakan dengan Akashi.

"Tetsuya."

"Hai."

"Sudah sampai."

"Eh?" Kuroko menoleh kesamping kanannya, dan benar saja itu rumahnya.

"Terima kasih Aka…cup!" tepat sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kuroko dikejutkan oleh Akashi yang mencium tepat di bibirnya. Cepat. Hampir Kuroko tak menyadarinya. Langsung Kuroko reflek mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Sampai jumpa Tetsuya." Terlihat seringai di sudut bibir Akashi, dan meninggalkan Kuroko yang terduduk di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Aku punya mainan baru." Seringai Akashi sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang mengecap rasa milik Kuroko.

**~Owari~**

**Akhirnya selesai juga :D**

**Ini One-shoot YuuRein yang pertama di fandom Kurobasu..**

**Gimana, apa kalian menikmatinya? Maafkanlah diriku yang membuat cerita absurd dan nista ini. Untuk permainan Monopoly maaf kalau aturannya salah. YuuRein lupa-lupa ingat.**

**Untuk saran & kritik di tunggu reviewnya. Tolong kasih tahu kalau ada typo.**

**Owya, untuk genre aku bingung kemana arah genre ceritaku, jadi aku pakai genre general. Mungkin ada yang tahu genre ceritaku ini review ya…**


End file.
